The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
During a frontal automobile collision or sudden braking event, rapid deceleration can cause occupants to undergo what is known as “submarining,” or the tendency for occupants to slide partially underneath the portion of the seat belt running across the lap.